It All Began With This (Part 1 of Dimensions Collide series)
by Infinity00210
Summary: When Michael met Kirby, a bond was formed like no other. Exactly one year later, on May the 24th, they are thrown into the world of Pokemon, not knowing how or why. Thrown against against all odds, anomalies, and gods, their story begins like this...
1. Chapter one: Beginnings

**Hi.**

 **Look. This is my first fanfiction. I'm not an English fanatic, so cut me some slack if you don't like the grammar or something.**

 **I just enjoy video games. Kirby especially. He's my favorite, and if you play smash ultimate, I was thoroughly thrilled when he's the main character or** _ **world of light**_ **. He's pretty overpowered. Then I thought, "what if I threw him in a bunch of other things? Other video games. Anime."**

 **Thus, this series was born. I hope that's not too much a push for my first time.**

 **I enjoy fanfiction; that's why I'm doing this. I'm reading a kirby crossover called "kirby in unova" (shoutout go read it its pretty damn good besides kirby being able to talk and being nerfed excessively, also he has a sister which I don't really like), and it's inspiration for this.**

 **Now, some things. For one, I don't enjoy giving kirby a voice. I believe he should stick to his "poyo." It's one of his defining characteristics. But in order to understand him, I have to give him a voice. I'll try not to butcher it as much as I can. Forgive me if I'm too cringy: it's my first time, remember?**

 **Another thing I don't like about some of the good fanfictions i read is that they take forever to post. I now get why. I started writing, and with school and social life, doing this isn't too easy. I'll try to post regularly, but please don't get upset if I don't.**

 **That being said, I have one final word:** **enjoy** _ **.**_

* * *

Chapter one: Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

* * *

A boy stand in front of a broken house. He is wearing a red tee-shirt, and red and black sweater, black track pants, red and black shoes, and a red scarf that covers half his face. He looks at the broken house with confusion. Not anger. Not sadness. Confusion. The house was fairly well built, so it shouldn't have fallen down. Not that that's all that happened. The walls and roof were broken to pieces, the furniture thrown everywhere, and a large crater in the middle of it all. No natural disasters that the boy had known of had even come close to his house, which explains his confusion. He approaches the crater to find out what's in it. There is a sort of spaceship, like a UFO, but in the shape of a star. It emits a hissing sound, before opening up. There is a pink ball inside.

"No way…" the boy whispers.

It stands up.

"Can you understand me?" the boy asks.

"Poyo," the ball says. But what the boy hears is: [yes. Can you?]

"Yes."

[what's your name?]

"Michael. Are you kirby? Like, the video game?"

[I'm Kirby. But I don't know what video game you're talking about.]

* * *

 _One year later_

"Ahhh! I'm late! I missed the bus!"

Michael, on his bike, was going to school at top speed. Wearing the same outfit His backpack hit his back a few times.

[look, just because I'm squishy doesn't mean I don't get hurt by getting hit.]

"Sorry. Couldn't you use your warp star thing?"

[I told you, I left it at home!]

"Fine."

Michael arrived in his classroom just as the first bell went off.

 _4 hours later_

Michael stopped at a grocery store near his school. He stepped in, looked around, and pulled out a watermelon around the size of his backpack.

"Again? You sure you can carry that?" the cashier asked him.

"Look, buddy, I appreciate it, but keep questions to yourself, alright?"  
"Sure, pal."

Michael paid, and went into a darkish alley way. Opening his backpack, Kirby hopped out.

[all right. Lunch!]

Swallowing the watermelon whole, kirby let out a little puff of air, then got back into the backpack.

"Look, I would leave you at home if you didn't sack the fridge."

[fair enough.]

 _Back at home_

"Say, Kirby, why do you swallow watermelons whole but eat cup ramen with chopsticks?" Michael wondered.

[I don't know. Why do you drive on parkways but park on driveways?]

"Fine."

Cleaning up, Michael sat on his reclining chair, and put it at a 45 degree angle. Grabbing his remote control, he turned his apple TV on, then switched it to Netflix.

[Is it Pokemon Black and White again?]

"Yeah. why not? It's not like you're gonna tell me to go to bed or something."

Watching old, kid's animes had become a way for Michael and Kirby to wind down and go to sleep, kind of like reading bedtime stories. As they settled in for another episode, they were sound asleep 30 minutes later.

 _The next morning_

"That was a good night's sleep. Kirby, you want your eggs sunny side or scrambled?"

[I'll just take an apple.]

Throwing open the curtains, Michael realized something was very, very wrong.

"Kirby? I think we may have landed inside Pokemon Black and White." Michael said, sweat dropping.

[sorry, say again, it sounded like you said we're in pokemon?]

"I did say it. Don't pretend you can't hear me just because you don't have ears."

[Well, I mean, we might as well enjoy our time here. Lets eat, then see what we can do.]


	2. Chapter two: Welcome to the Wonderful Wo

Chapter two: Welcome to the Wonderful World of Pokemon

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at'ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

* * *

Michael and Kirby, now in the Pokemon world, try to figure out what their next move is.

"Look, I say we stay here and wait for an explanation."

[why would we do that? What if we're meant to go out and explore?]

"Yeah, but who knows what's gonna happen out there? We don't even know what's happened yet!"

[c'mon, don't you want to try out all the things? Eat the food, battle the gyms, what if we meet Ash and wreck him?]

"I don't know. What if Ash doesn't exist here?"

[look, flip a coin. Heads, we go out. Tails, we stay in]

"Deal."

Michael pulled out a quarter, flipped it, and…

"Tails. Damn it."

[ha! Yes!]

Michael and Kirby opened the door, and realized that they weren't too far from professor Juniper's lab. Taking the logical course of grabbing a Pokedex, they set out to the lab. Arriving, they knocked on the door, which slid open to reveal a lady in a white lab coat, holding a clipboard.

"Hello. You must be the new kid that arrived in town. Would you like to start your adventure?"

[It's just like the game!]

"Oh, I see you already have a pokemon. Would you still like a starter? I'm afraid only Tepig is left, since Oshawott and Snivy were already taken. I can grab you some potions and pokeballs, too." Prof. Juniper continued.

Kirby went red.

[a Pokemon?!]

All prof. Juniper heard was an enraged

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo?!"

"What pokemon is this?" she asked Michael.

Smiling a bit, he said: "this is just a ditto. I asked it to look like this cause it's my favorite character from a game. And yeah, I'll take the Tepig."

"Ok then. Just give me a sec."

Once she went back in, Kirby glared at Michael.

[a Ditto? Buddy, I swear I will slap you.]

"Heh, couldn't resist."

Prof. Juniper came back out, holding a backpack and a pokeball.

"This is Tepig. The potions and pokeballs are in here. Stay safe!"

She waved as Michael and Kirby continued down the road. Some time later, Michael and Kirby sat down, while Michael pulled Tepig's pokeball out of his bag.

[Now?]

"Yeah, let's get to know him!"

Michael pressed the button on the pokeball, which released the Tepig. It seemed to be confused.

(what? This isn't the lab… "gasp" Did I get chosen?) The tepig looked at Michael. (Are you my trainer?)

"Yes, in fact I - hold on. Did I just hear you say, "Are you my trainer?""

(Um, yes, that was me, why?)

"Kirby, are you trolling?"

[nope, not me.] Kirby looked at the Tepig with a funny expression.

"Ok, so it looks like the day still has some surprises in store for us. Tepig, look. I'm just gonna ask you some questions and say some things. One: This is Kirby," Michael said, pointing to the pink puffball. Tepig nodded in acknowledgement. "Two: do you want a nickname? You can stay Tepig, or I can give you a nickname."

(Hm... , well, I'd like to be something else other than Tepig. How about… Toast?)

Kirby was trying very hard not to laugh.

(yeah! Toast toasts his enemies!) Toast exclaimed with pure innocence and enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess. Welcome to the team, Toast!"

Setting to Striaton city for their first gym badge, Michael and Kirby travel with their new friend: Toast, the Toaster. **(I'm trying really hard to write that and not laugh at the same time. I'm sorry.)**


	3. Chapter three: The Food Thief

Chapter three: The food thief

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

* * *

 **Author's input**

 **Where did we leave off?**

 **Oh, yeah.**

 **That was a pretty lame ending.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to make this chapter a bit better.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Infinity00210**

* * *

Michael, Kirby and Toast's next destination was Striaton city, to challenge their city gym leader. Kirby was riding on top of Michael's head, while Toast was walking beside them. Michael had changed into a black hoodie, red shorts, and was still wearing his scarf.

"I wonder whether Cilian will have left by now," Michael wondered.

[So, you're assuming that we're in the TV show?] Kirby teased him.

"Yeah, I actually am. I guess we'll see when we get there."

(What are you two talking about?) Toast was looking at them inquisitively.

"There's no real easy way to say this. Well, you see, where we come from, Pokemon is a TV show, and we used to watch it. Cilian, one of the gym leaders at Striaton city gym, leaves to travel with the main character Ash."

(oh.) Toast seemed shocked by the revelation that his world could be simply a TV show.

[Don't worry about it. This world is definitely real,] Kirby assured Toast.

Toast breathed a sigh of relief, but Michael was a bit more stressed than that. He wondered whether this world was real or not, why they were there, what they were supposed to do, how to explain…

[Michael? You ok?] Kirby asked.

"Hun? Oh, yeah, sure."

A rumble came from Toast.

(Sorry, I'm hungry.)

Laughing, Michael took off his backpack and sat down. He pulled out a frying pan.

(Oh, do you want me to start a fire?) Toast asked.

"What? Oh, no, I'm not cooking, Kirby is."

Kirby opened his mouth and sucked the frying pan whole, initiating the chef Kirby sequence!

 **I told you, you should watch the anime first.**

Soon, the smell of cooking soup was coming from a giant pot that Kirby was stirring. Toast had his mouth open wide.

(what… what…)

Kirby laughed.

[Michael reacted that way too. Don't worry about it to much. It's just something I can do, tho I don't know why.]

As Michael poured the soup into bowls, Kirby and Toast exchanged stories.

A shadowy figure sat nearby in a bush, smelling the food. It decided it wanted some.

As the trio ate, a flurry of wings came out of a bush, followed by Kirby's bowl disappearing.

[Hey!]

A Pidove flew off with the bowl in its claws.

(Catch me if you can, losers!)

[That's the last straw…] Kirby muttered under his breath.

(What're you gonna do, pink puff ball, cute me to death?) the Pidove taunted.

[You'll see.] Kirby replied.

(what's he gonna do?) Toast whispered to Michael.

"Wait and see." Michael replied, with a strange smile on his face.


	4. Chapter four: Kirby's First Fight

Chapter four: Kirby's First Fight (in pokemon anyways)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

* * *

 **Author's input**

 **It time.**

 **Time for Kirby, the pink puffball, to whoop someone's ass like he should be doing.**

 **Ready?**

 **Infinity00210**

* * *

Kirby got into a ready stance.

[Bring it on, bird brain.] He was no longer smiling.

(Oh, it's on alright.) the Pidove responded.

Pidove started with a quick attack! Kirby was knocked down, but got back up quickly.

[It's gonna take more than that.]

Pidove, rose into the sky, wings turning white. Feathers flew out, aimed towards Kirby. Kirby, however, made no attempt to move. Instead, he opened his mouth and used Inhale! All the wing attacks started to go into Kirby's mouth. When Pidove was finished, Kirby stopped and swallowed the wing attack, initiating wing Kirby! He rose up high into the air, and launched a wing attack of his own. Pidove was knocked to the ground, but rose back up again.

(Ugh… why is a marshmallow so strong?)

They flew towards each other. Pidove attempted to tackle Kirby, but he dodged and delivered a mighty kick to the back. Pidove turned around and used gust. Kirby, in return, used gust himself, and a mighty wind flattened all the grass nearby.

(Look, marshmallow, you're not gonna win.)

[I'm not a marshmallow.]

Kirby, then released a flurry of wing attacks, which Pidove dodged frantically. Unfortunately, it did not notice Kirby behind it.

[Quick Attack!]

The pidove was launched to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Good one, Kirby. I was wondering what would happen in a different world." Michael commented.

(woa… You're… So… Strong!) Toast exclaimed excitedly.

[Well, I'm hungry. I'm gonna finish the soup.] Kirby went over to the pot and dumped the entire thing in his mouth.

"Well, I guess I better go catch the pidove," Michael said.

He sighed, stood up, and got a pokeball out of the bag that Prof. Juniper gave him.

"You know, I should have asked the Prof. why they're all named after trees," Michael told Kirby as he caught the pidove.

[yeah, that's true.] Kirby laughed.

Michael brought pidove out of the pokeball.

(Fine, you win. I'll be your pokemon.) Pidove said.

"Well, I wasn't really me, but if you want to stay, you can stay."

(wait…. You can understand me?)

"Yeah. Don't ask why, since I don't know."

(why?)

"What did I just ask you not to do?"

(just kidding.)

"Say, what were you doing attacking us anyways? Don't Pidove usually attack in groups?"

(well, our flock recently got separated by a trainer with a Pikachu.) Michael cast a significant look at Kirby, who acknowledged it with a nod. (He caught one of us. I decided to leave to get stronger, since I was determined to never get caught. I guess I failed.) The pidove's head hung shamefully.

"Don't worry. Not many pokemon could probably beat Kirby. I'm surprised you were still standing after his kick."

(thanks.)

"Say, do you want a nickname? The Tepig here is Toast." Toast waved cheerfully. "I'm Michael, and the puffball who whooped your ass is Kirby. Don't ever mess with his food."

(point taken) the bird said. (Well, I like… How about… Sky?)

"Sky it is. Everybody, welcome Sky to the team!

 **Sorry, I felt like splitting this into two chapters. I don't know why. Read it like one chapter. Or don't. Well, I guess it's too late now, since you already read them.**

 **I don't want to write the gym fight, partially because I really want to get into the deep shit. Fast. You'll see what that is. But I'm also crossing Kirby and Michael over into Undertale, SAO, My Hero Academia, and possibly other things, and I really want to start those too. Skipping gym fights could help with that, but I don't know. Comment if you want Michael to fight the triplets (Cilian gone, since Ash already happened) If I don't get anything, I'll do a brief summary and then get on with it. Or not.**

 **Infinity00210**


	5. Chapter five: Stratiron City Gym Battle!

Chapter 5: Stratiron City Gym Battle!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

* * *

 **Author's input**

 **Well, I decided to do the Gym Battle, even though nobody commented. (not that I really expected anyone to. If you did comment, I didn't see it, and I apologize. I can't seem to find where reviews are supposed to go.) Let's have some fun. Don't get too disappointed if it's too short.**

 **Infinity00210**

* * *

"Well guys, we finally made it to Stratiron City!" Michael said, stretching.

[Yeah, after you got us lost a bunch of times.] Kirby grumbled.

(Say, if Kirby's supposed to be a pokemon, why does he keep saying "poyo" all the time?) Sky wondered.

[I'm not pokemon, you pokemon.] Kirby growled.

(oh.)

"Well, it's lunchtime. Today, we're gonna eat at a restaurant!" Michael told the others.

(Why?) Toast and Sky asked.

"Because the gym doubles as a restaurant, and we may as well try it out." Michael replied.

[Michael, I don't know. We've never actually seen anyone eat there. Are they really good?] Kirby wondered.

"Well, the gang in the show seems to enjoy Cilian's cooking, so it can't be too bad."

They all headed into town, and after a few conversations with the local folks, they found the gym. Heading in, Cress and Chili noticed them. Seeing that Michael was a trainer, they decided to do their little prank.

"Hello, would you like a sandwich?" Cress inquired.

"Some soup?" Chili asked.

"A glass of ice water?"

"Some fruit?"

After a minute or two, Michael grinned, recognizing this from the show, and replied:

"Yeah, I'll take a soup and a sandwich."

The brothers looked surprised.

"Wow! I think this may be the first trainer that's come for food, isn't that right, Cress?" Chili asked.

"Yes, I do believe so indeed." The blue haired triplet replied.

Food was served to Michael and his pokemon, who all agreed that the food was delicious. Going up to pay, Michael asked for a gym battle as well.

"Well, how could we say no?" the brothers replied.

 _Later, on the battlefield…_

"The challenger Michael vs. the Stratiron City Gym leaders! Begin!"

 _Michael vs. Cress_

"Panpour, I choose you!" Cress cried out. A blue monkey came out of his pokeball.

"Ok, Sky, are you up for this?" Michael asked.

(yep.)

"Alright, let's do this." Both trainers said.

"Sky, fly up and use wing attack!" Michael cried out.

"Panpour, shoot it down with water gun!" Cress said.

A stream of water came out of Panpour's mouth, knocking the bird down.

"Sky, try one more time!" Michael said.

"Again? Panpour, again!"

"Sky, blow it back with gust!"

As the wind pressed against the water, it flattened out, negating the attack.

[smart.] Kirby noted.

"Alright, Sky, use wing attack! Use the dust as a diversion for a follow up with quick attack!"

Sky's wings turned white and launched feathers, which Panpour dogged. However, this raised up a lot of dust, which gave the pigeon the opportunity to follow up with quick attack. Panpour was knocked down.

"Panpour, crunch!"

"Sky, detect, then use razor wing!"

Panpour jumped up and tried to bite Sky, but missed due to the effects of lear. Unfortunately, this gave Sky the close range to use razor wing, which promptly knocked the blue monkey down. Panpour tried to stand up, but then fell back down with swirls in its eyes.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Sky wins! The challenger Michael has won!"

Calling Panpour back, Cress said:

"Good job Panpour. Take a rest. That was some strategy!"

"Thanks." Michael replied.

"Now it's my turn!" Chili exclaimed.

 _Michael vs. Chili._

"Alright, come one out, Pansear!"

A red monkey came out of Chili's Pokeball.

"Toast, you're gonna take this one."

(Ok. It's time to fight!)

"Toast, use Ember!"

"Pansear, you too!"

The two fires collided in the center, Pansear's pushing harder than Toast's. Eventually, Toast got hit, but Pansear looked pretty tired, too.

"Pansear, use Scratch!"

"Toast, use defense curl, then Take Down!"

As the red monkey drew near, Toast curled into a defensive position, taking minimal damage. He then proceeded to use Take Down on Pansear, doing a lot of damage.

"Pansear? Are you ok?"

(yes.)

The monkey got back up.

"Use flame burst!" Chili cried out.

"Toast, go right through it while using flame charge!"

A burst of fire came from Pansear, while Toast started setting himself on fire. He charged through the fire, which powered his flame even more. He hit Pansear with a big fire charge, and when the dust settled, the monkey had swirls in its eyes.

"Pansear is unable to battle, Toast wins! The challenger Michael has won!"

The brothers gave Michael the Trio badge.

"Good job. Keep going, and you'll be a great trainer!"

"Thanks."

"Here. The trio badge, proving you beat us."

"All right! One down, seven to go!"


	6. Chapter six: First Encounter

Chapter 6: First encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

 **Author's input**

* * *

Michael and his Pokemon were eating lunch a ways outside of Stratiron City.

"Well, that went well, right?" Michael pulled out the trio badge.

(Yeah, it wasn't easy, though.) Sky said.

(I toasted Pansear!) Toast said.

[Yeah, you're the toaster, all right.] Everyone laughed.

"Well, we shoul-" Michael stopped talking.

[What?]

Motioning for everyone to be quiet, he looked around them.

"Everyone, prepare to launch an attack into the trees and bushes."

(Ember!)

(Wing Attack!)

Silence.

"Weird. I swear I saw something out there. Anywa-"

Michael was once again interrupted, this time by an Aura Sphere smacking him in the face.

[Michael!] Kirby yelled.

A Lucario with red glowing eyes stepped out of the bushes.

(you noticed me. I'm impressed.)

"Heh… Thanks…" Michael said, winded.

(Shut up.)

Lucario rushed forward and hit Michael once again, knocking him out.

The world went black…

[What do you want?!] Kirby yelled.

(I am not from this world, like yourself. The boy, however, is an anomaly. He needed to go. And he will go.)

[Not on my watch.]

(we'll see.)

Lucario started by sending an aura sphere at Kirby, which was soon after swallowed. Kirby became fighter Kirby! They started launching aura spheres at each other, creating a lot of dust. When the dust settled, Kirby was nowhere to be seen.

(what?)

[Above you.]

Kirby launched into a flurry of kicks and punches, which sent Lucario flying, but didn't seem to faze him in the least.

(I told you. I'm not from this world. I'm an entity controlling the Lucario. You're not hurting me at all. The Lucario, I imagine, is suffering quite a bit.)

[You…]

Kirby proceeded to launch a flurry of attacks, which all landed, but didn't seem to faze Lucario? In the least.

(I told you, i-)

Kirby touched Lucario?'s forehead, emitting a light and a clear ringing sound. Lucario? Fell down, eyes closed. When they opened once again, they were swirls, and white rather then red.

Toast and Sky were attending to Michael.

[is he OK?]

(well, he's alive.) Sky said.

(He doesn't seem to be waking up, though.) Toast worried.

[Damn it…]

 _Somewhere…_

It was dark. Very dark. Michael couldn't see a thing.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"I am here."

"Who?"

"No one of importance."

"Show yourself!"

All of a sudden, it was bright. Michael was in a room, sitting in a chair, with someone sitting in a chair across from him. It was a boy, wearing a red sweater, black track pants, red and black shoes, and a red scarf.

"Who are you?" Michael demanded.

"I told you, no one of importance."

But the truth was clear. It was him. Another Michael.


	7. Chapter seven: Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

 **Author's input**

"You… You're… Me? How…"

"I understand you're confused. Let me explain. I am a subconscious of sorts, but I'm not exactly you. I'm not the same person, if you understand. But that's irrelevant. You are here, inside your mind, because there is something I need to explain to you."

"Ok, shoot."

"As you may have guessed, the world you are in, the world of pokemon, is in fact an entirely different world than the one you were in before. Not only that, but you are in a different dimension. You are on Earth; just not on the Earth you know. You could travel all over and never find your home, because it doesn't exist here.

Now, your dimension, the one before the pokemon dimension, is the first one to ever exist. Let's call it our "original dimension." Now, there are people that write books, that create games, that make movies. What is hardly common knowledge is that everytime one is created, it creates a "core dimension." Core dimensions are the game, book or movie at it's original. Nothing will have changed. It's like the show or game is the world, and you're just looking in on it. Not that any of the character would know the difference.

There are also dimensions called "ringer dimensions." These are usually created by fanfictions, but can occur in other ways as well. One way is if someone writes a fanfiction. These are usually not the same as the original, but they are close enough. Characters and plots can change, but pokemon will be pokemon, or the movie will still be the movie, even if you get rid of some characters or change the plot. Another way is if an anomaly comes into the "core dimension" and messes around. This will create a new dimension, creating a copy of the original and allowing itself to be messed around with.

Put it this way: let's say someone wants to sculpt a dolphin out of clay. The real life dolphin would be your "home dimension." Carving it would be a "core dimension." Then, let's say someone wants to replicate it, so they take their own piece of clay and sculpt their own. Obviously, it wouldn't be the same, so that would be your "ringer dimension."

 **(if you still have questions, comment. I don't know how to do this easily.)**

Now, onto why you're here. You are special. "Creators," people in the home dimension, are never allowed into their creations. It messes things up too much. You, on the other hand, have been chosen to defend the dimensions, thus allowing you to travel in them. Kirby, your friend, is another one. You see, at the center of each dimension is it's "core," which is it's fundamentals, kind of like DNA for a human. Get rid of it, and the dimensions disappears. Now, that isn't an easy task. For one, there are always guardians at the core. For another, you must destroy ringer dimension cores in order to sufficiently weaken the core of the "core dimension."

However, destroy enough core dimensions, and you can now destroy the "home dimension." That's why there is always a defender. You have to prevent that from happening. You have been equipped with some tools to do this, which will become apparent to you as time goes along. Your most powerful one, however, is your "copy ability." For now, you can copy and hold up to 15 different entities' abilities. Just touch whatever you want to copy and think or say "copy," and you're done. Try to copy the cores of dimensions, if you can. It will grant you the abilities of all of that dimension, although they will be weakened a little bit.

That's all the time I have. Good luck."

"What? What was all that?"

The boy across from Michael made no move. The room was getting darker.

"Hey! I'm not ready for such responsibility yet! Come…"

Michael's eyes flew open.

[You had me worried there. Don't do that again.] Kirby said, tears in his eyes.

(We thought you were dead!) toast told him.

(You were out for at least 6 hours.) Sky informed.

"6… it felt like… never mind." Then he saw the Lucario. "Your eyes aren't red."

(Yes,) it replied. (I was possessed. I am very sorry that I could not fight back.)

"No problem."

(Actually, I have been looking for a trainer. Could I… Travel with you?)

"Sure. no problem at all."

(Thank you. I am Echo.)

"Nice to meet you, Echo."

 _Later that night…_

Everyone was asleep. Except Michael. He reached out, touched Echo, and thought "copy ability."

A tingle passed through him. Then, he held up his palm, and imagined a blue sphere above it.

The tent lit up blue.

 **Well, that was painful. But worth it. Hope I didn't confuse anyone to much. I'm gonna sleep for 10 years now. Summatives are annoying.**

 **Infinity00210**


	8. Chapter eight: Nacrene City Gym Battle!

Chapter 8: Nacrene City Gym Battle!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

* * *

 **Author's input**

 **Crap. I didn't think I wouldn't post for this long. I got sick. And then there's exams. Sorry.**

 **Infinity00210**

* * *

Michael and Kirby were walking down the road, discussing options as to what they would do next.

[I say we go for our second gym badge!]

"And who would that be? I don't know anything about this, but it doesn't seem like we need to challenge the gym leader in the same order as the video game. A lot of things are different from the video game. If this were the video game, I would be wrecking anybody that challenged me." Michael said.

[That's true. Well, it seems that we're near Nacrene City, so we can challenge the gym leader there.]

Michael checked his map, and set course. After a while of walking, he addressed Kirby.

"Have you ever thought about what this world really is? Is this our world? Or is it… I don't know… a different world entirely?"

Kirby hesitated, then sighed.

[I don't know. Maybe there's, I don't know, a whole set of dimensions out there, each representing something that people have created. Like, a different one for a book created, or a game.]

Michael looked at Kirby.

"How long have you known?"

[known what?]

"About different dimensions."

Kirby stopped, looked at Michael, and sighed.

[this is a talk for another time. If you know about this, though, then I think things may start to get interesting from here on out.]

They had reached Nacrene City.

* * *

Michael was talking to Lenora, the gym leader.

"So, you want a gym battle?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, then, just give the people some time to set the field up. But don't get too cocky! There was another boy who came by here recently, and although he beat me, I learned from it!" She said.

"Yeah. Let's have a good fight."

As the gym leader walked away, Michael turned to Kirby.

"You'll do this one."

Kirby grinned with his small smile, but the amount of sadism in it was obvious.

[My pleasure.]

"Have you noticed that we've been getting close and closer to Ash? It's like we're bound to his path, and we're catching up."

[Yes, well…]

Lenora got on her side of the gym.

"Ready?" she yelled with the tone of someone who knows she's going to win.

"I'll use one pokemon," Michael said.

"What? Are you sure? You should use two…" Lenora responded.

"No, I'll use one. All my other pokemon are in the poke center, anyways." Michael said.

"You've got guts," Lenora said.

"The challenger Michael vs. the gym leader, Lenora! Begin!"

"Come on out, Watchdog!" Lenora yelled, sending out the dog like pokemon.

"Kirby, you know what to do. Let's do this." Michael said.

"That's… a very interesting pokemon." Lenora said. "It doesn't look… very threatening. More on the… cute side."

"That's what Ash thought about lilipup, before losing to it." Michael replied.

"True… how did you?-" Lenora was cut off.

"Just begin."

"All right."

"Watchdog, use Confuse Ray!" Lenora yelled.

The watchdog pokemon send out a ray, which Kirby flew above.

"You're not giving you're pokemon commands? You're an interesting person."

"Watchdog! Thunderbolt!"

A lightning bolt came down, aimed at Kirby. However, although it hit it's mark, it did not do it's intended effect, as it went directly into Kirby's mouth.

"What the…"

Kirby landed on the ground, now as Spark Kirby! He proceeded to launch a barrage of lightning attacks, with no mercy or breaks. As the dust settled, the Pokemon was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"That was… Interesting. Your pokemon is very strong."

"Thank you."

"Herdier, come on out!"

"Herdier? Wasn't that…"

[yes, Michael, it was, unless you remember that it evolved and was used during Ash's rematch."

"Oh."

Herdier used shadow ball, which Kirby deflected with a bolt of lightning. Kirby then rushed in, attempting to use a barrage of melee attacks, but Herdier dodged.

"Herdier, use Giga Impact!"

Kirby set up a shield of electricity, which Herdier ran into and got zapped.

"You're still standing, even after Kirby's shield. Impressive." Michael commented.

"Herdier's tough!" Lenora yelled.

"Kirby, finish this quickly, please."

Kirby nodded, then seemed to disappear.

"What the-" Lenora stuttered, before seeing Kirby appear behind her Pokemon, fist charged with electricity.

"Watch ou-" Lenora got out, before Herdier was sent flying. When the dust settled, the pokemon had swirls in it's eyes.

"Herdier has fainted! The challenger Michael wins!:

The trainer and gym leader met in the center of the field.

"That was a good match. I'm sorry I wasn't more of a challenge." Lenora admitted.  
"No, it's fine. I wouldn't really expect Kirby to lose." Michael replied.

"That's… an interesting pokemon." Lenora looked at Kirby, now in original form and on top of Michael's head.

"He's an old friend. I don't really need to order him around." Michael said.

"Well, you won fair and square, so I present to you: The Basic Badge!" Lenora gave the badge to Michael.

"Well Kirby, we did it."

[Yep.]


	9. Chapter nine: An Electrifying Encounter

Chapter 9: An Electrifying Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

 **Author's input**

* * *

Michael was in the pokemon center, studying a map. His pokemon were trying to help him out, but it wasn't really working.

"I still don't get how this map works. How do we get to Castelian city?"

(Well, you could take the paths.) Toast pointed out.

(yeah, but he doesn't get the paths, ) Sky snickered.

Michael groaned. "Yeah, map reading is not something I do."

[couldn't we just fly there?] Kirby pointed out.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. Can I get carried that far?" Michael asked.

[no), Sky and Kirby said.

(Why don't you just walk directly there? We can walk through the forest, can't we?) Echo pointed out.

Everyone just stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

 _A few hours later..._

"I completely forgot we can do this. We can't do this in the game." Michael complained.

[This isn't the game.] Kirby pointed out.

Michael just stared at Kirby.

"Isn't it? Who's to say it isn't? For all we know, the game and Ash's adventure could be the same dimension."

[multiple things. One, we can walk in forests. Two, pokemon don't take turns fighting. There's actually strategy. Three, we can walk in the forest. Four, we don't get challenged by every freaking trainer that sees us. Shall I keep going?] Kirby said.

"Fine. Let's stop and eat. I'm hungry."

Michael pulled out all his pokeballs and a frying pan. He threw the frying pan to Kirby, then brought all his pokemon out of his pokeballs.

"Ok guys, time to eat!"

Kirby had a big pot of soup ready, which was ladelled into bowls. Then, they ate.

A young pikachu sat nearby, smelling the food. It hadn't eaten for days. It looked at them, hungrily, wondering how it could get some food.

Everyone was finishing up, and Michael was putting everything back in his bag. They heard a rustle.

"I swear, if I get knocked out again…" Michael muttered.

A bolt of lightning came out from the bushes, electrocuting Michael. He managed to mutter, "fu-," before passing out.

A pikachu emerged from the bushes.

[Again?!] Kirby asked. [What is it with Michael getting knocked out?]

(It is weird… but I don't think this pikachu is trying to intentionally hurt Michael. It looks scared.) Echo noted.

(Yeah. Hungry, too. I know what your food smells like, Kirby.) Sky said.

[ok…] Kirby said.

(Do you want anything?) Toast asked.

(Do you… have any food?) the pikachu asked. It's voice was very quiet.

(Yes.) Toast replied.

(is it possible it I could.. Have some?) The pikachu continued.

(Sure!) Toast said, passing a bowl of soup.

A groan came from Michael's direction. Kirby ran over to him.

"Geez… If that's what Ash gets all the time, no wonder his brain doesn't work very well." Michael said.

[you okay?] Kirby seemed worried.

"Yeah, it's fine. What's with the pikachu?"

[I don't know. We're trying to find out. It seems really hungry.]

The pikachu was in the process of devouring it's second bowl of soup. When it finished, it turned to Michael.

(I'm very sorry for electrocuting you.)

"No, no, it's fine. I'm ok now, so everythings ok in the end."

(I got startled by a sound behind me. I think a branch fell.)

"I told you, it's fine. Why don't you tell us your story?"

(Well, my name is Spark. I was originally a Kanto Pokemon. I was wild, until a trainer caught me. Having heard about it from other pokemon, I didn't assume it would be too bad, until it turned out the trainer was really some sort of poacher. They had a huge red "R" on their shirt, but I have no idea what that meant. They knocked me out, and the next thing I knew, I was in a pokeball.)

Michael and Kirby glanced at each other briefly, as Spark continued.

(These humans kept pushing me to fight, and get stronger. I kept fighting other pokemon that seemed as reluctant to fight as I did. But for some reason, I would always win. As a result, I became somewhat ridiculously strong, according to the humans. I heard them whispering about "shipping him to the boss." Sometime later, this weird guy with another pikachu came along, and sent the people flying. Obviously, I didn't really want to meet him, having bad encounters with humans already. I zapped them, then ran off. I've just been traveling around, until I came here. And here we are.)

"Damn, that's pretty deep. Well, I'm not some evil dickhead or something, so you don't need to worry about me kidnaping you. You can leave, but I would also like it if you stayed with us," Michael said, smiling.

[Well, you are a bit of a dickhead sometimes,] Kirby said.

"Oh yeah? Like when?" Michael asked.

[Like when you don't buy me food back home.] Kirby replied.

"You ask for food all the time!" Michael yelled. "How do I meet your needs every time? Live in the supermarket?"

As the two rallied back and forth, Spark smiled. Then, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?] Michael and Kirby both said.

(Nothing. It's just good to hear friendly voices.) Spark smiled.

* * *

 **I didn't mean for this chapter to be so slow. I'm sorry it's very boring I know. But what else am I supposed to put for a filler?**

 **Infinity00210**


	10. Chapter ten: There are Consequences

Chapter 10: There are Consequences

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, kirby, pokemon, or anything other franchise I might happen to mention here.

If you haven't watched "Kirby Right Back at ya!" I suggest you do. If you don't have time, I understand.

"Human speech"

[kirby speech]

(pokemon speech)

 **Author's input**

* * *

Michael and Kirby were walking down the road, discussing what they should do next.

[To be honest, I'm getting kinda tired. We've run through our third gym battle **(sorry, I was too lazy to write that)** right after Spark joined us, and you already want to move on to the fourth.] Kirby complained.

"Look, I get it, but if we don't know why we're here, and we think there is a reason why, we should probably get through all the gym leaders as fast as we can if that's what we want to do."

Michael replied.

[If you want to be quick, just use the warp star, fly from gym to gym, and use me to single handedly beat them!] Kirby shot back.

"Ok, fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a bit of a break. We can stop in the next gym's city, rest and explore for a while, and then keep going." Michael gave in.

After walking for a bit longer, they heard some voices coming from a bush surrounded clearing to the right. The voices seemed to belong to a teenage boy, a teenage girl, and a young male adult. However, Michael and Kirby recognised the voices right away.

"Hot diggedy damn, it's Ash and friends!" Michael whispered excitedly.

[I can tell you're excited. You haven't said hot diggedy damn in ages.] Kirby said, equally excited.

"All right, how are we gonna proceed? Do you just wanna straightforward it? Be all mysterious? Act innocent?"

[Your choice, buddy.]

* * *

"You're such a kid!" Iris exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it's not me that lost our map!" Ash shot back.

"It totally was!"

"Was not!

"Totally was!"

"Guys, can you stop arguing and start trying to figure out how we're gonna get out of this forest?" Cilian sighed. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to the group.

Just then, a boy in red and black stepped through the clearing, with what looked like a pink marshmallow on his head.

"Hi, I was passing by and I heard you were lost. Do you guys need a map?" Michael asked the group.

"Thanks, that would help a lot!" Ash responded.

As Michael handed the group the map, Cilian asked, "What kind of pokemon is on your head? I've never seen a pokemon like that before."

"..."

"All right! I know how to get to Nimbasa City now!" Ash exclaimed, saving Michael from an awkward conversation.  
"That was all me!" Iris yelled.

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Ignore these two, the argue a lot." Cilian said to Michael, embarrased.

"Don't worry, I know." Michael said, all of a sudden a lot darker. He stepped foward.

"Ash Ketchum, started his journey in Pallet Town, Kanto Region, with Pikachu as his starter due to the fact that he was late to Prof. Oak's. Travelled with Misty and Brock, two gym leaders, won the Kanto league, got killed, and revived by Mewtwo and defeating him, unlocking the GS ball, etc, etc. Does that ring a bell, Ash?" Michael said.

Ash got very quiet.

"How do you know all that?" Ash asked, on guard.

"Heh, it's my-" Michael got out, before passing out.

"What the…"

"... hel…"

"What's going o…"

Voices faded in and out as Michael drifted into a coma.

"Congratulations, you managed to mess things up again."

* * *

Michael's eyes shot open.

"Damn it, you again?" He asked. His doppelganger was sitting in a chair across from him.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about the consequences of creating ANOTHER WHOLE FREAKING DIMENSIONS WHILE IN IT. Do you know how much energy that takes? The consequences?"  
"Whoah, whoah. What are you talking about?"  
"Do you not remember the conversation I had with you? If you alter the timeline, a "ringer dimension" is created. By telling Ash his whole history, you managed to do just that."

Michael looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
His twin pulled up a holographic timeline.  
"Look, this is basically the pokemon black and white show. All major events are on here, namely, the episodes. This is the core dimension. However, on this timeline, there is no mention of you, meaning that you could or could not exist there. As long as you don't interfere with Ash, everything is O.K."  
Another timeline.  
"However, once you interfered, a new dimension was created, namely due to the fact that the timeline was altered. This is now a ringer dimension."

"Wait, so could I just do whatever now? Go beat up Team Rocket? Capture legendary pokemon? Solve all the problems? Cool shit like that?" Michael asked.

"Well, yes, but actually, no." His doppleganger replied.

"You see, you are in a position of God right now. You know what will happen, and what has happened. You are powerful enough to alter it, as well. But know that this comes with consequences. What will happen to Ash? Iris? Cilian? Will they continue their journey the way they are? Will they be the people they should become? Solving people's problems does not always help them, Michael. Say there is a man who you know will be killed. Your first instinct would be to help him. However, say you also knew his death would solve cancer, or stop famines for some reason. Would you still stop his death? This is the position you are in. Solving everyone's problems, yes, that would make things easier for them. But then who would they become? Obscure people that nobody knows about? This problem, the consequence of being God, is what all dimension hoppers have to deal with."

"Wait, other people hop dimensions? I can travel to more than one dimension? What?" Michael was confused.

"You'll wake up soon. Just remember what I told you: Your actions? There are Consequences."


End file.
